Left in The Dark
by Behind.The.Camera16
Summary: Edward: An asshole who bullies Bella and has everything. Bella:A girl that has her secrets.. When they get paired up for a health project they learn about each other and there secrets. " Somethings are better left unknown, Edward, like my secrets."
1. PreFace

~ If you miss the moon you'll land in the stars ~

Pre-Face

_"You fucking bitch!"_ _he screamed _

_Tears blurred my eyes my thoughts were a mess but one thing poped and came clear ," I am a fucking worthless shit."_

_"WELL!" Charlie roared, " ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING CLEAN IT UP OR NOT?"_

_A slap._

_A kick._

_"Get the fuck out of my face." he spat with acid._

_Bella stumbled up the stairs to her room. She hated herself. Every inch of herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and she sighed in digust. _

_"Ugly , fat , fat , ugly , alone." the voices in her head whispered and so it began.._

_ * LITD *_

**Ok , I'm back . I need help with this story , other is up for grabs . and I need a beta , I just thought I'd give y'all a short pre-face to see if it was worth it .**_  
_


	2. Welcome To Hell

~ The silence was so loud it screamed ~

Chapter 1- Welcome To Hell

The alarm blarred into Bella's ear yelleing her to get up. As her eyes opened she slamed the clock for it to shut up, and slowly got up to inspect the damage left on her body since last night. Her cheek had a dark bruise on it, her ribs where a blue-ish black-ish color of where Charlie's boot had hit her , and her mind was plagued from the words of last night.

_"Shit , I'm going to be late." _ Bella quickly began to get dressed, but she choose her clothes carefully , always carefully because she always had to hide one thing..

*LITD*

* * *

As she arrived at school she parked farthiest away from the doors, hoping she could avoid the cruel student body.

"Hey, Fat ass!" she knew that voice from anywhere, and it unfornately came up behind her to torment her.

"Damn, you've gotten ugly over night! Well , Ducky , I've got to go to class see you later!" Edward yelled as he jogged to the building

Bella's day flew by without an incident until she got to health class.

"Now everyone since I haven't assigned a project yet for this semster I thought I'd assign a project with partner," the teacher began ,"But I choose your partners."

The class groaned.

_"Oh great watch me end up with someone like Cullen.."_ Bella sulked mentally.

The teacher continued to rattle off from her list until she came to the end , " Lastly, Edward and Bella."

Bella's slumping form shot up in surpised , she couldn't believe it, had the teacher lost his _mind ?_ Edward began to protest , " I cannot be partnered with the Ducky !"

"And why not ?" The teacher snapped back

"She's a freak thats why." Was Edward's instant reply.

The whole class began to bust out laughing.

"That is _enough_, . Your partner is and I suggest you get started." replied his face turning 10 different shades of red.

Bella began sinking in her seat hiding from her peers as Edward approached her desk.

"Listen , ducky, I don't want to do this , but I have to but don't expect me to become your frined or something like that ok?"

Bella just sat quietly as her voices started to rant in her head , _"No one fucking likes you see. Go die ."_

Fingers snapped in front of her face , " Did you just hear me ?"

"Huh?" was her brillant reply.

Edward grumbled something under his breath as he said , " Our choosen topic was eating disorders."

Bella's eyes widned just slighty as she began to shrink alittle bit in her sweater.

"Whats wrong with you now?" Edward rudely demanded

"Uh , nothing . Just got cold.." Bella mumbled

"Yea well-" Edaward began only to be cut off by the bell signaling the end of the period and the day.

Bella immediately got up from her chair and through her bookbag on her back and turned her back and Edward.

"Hey," Edward jogged to catch up with her , "where are you going?"

"Um, to my locker and to my truck.."

"I was talking to you."

"So?"

"Well , damn , ducky , we have to meet up after school to complete this project."

Bella freaked out as they reached her locker, because there was _no way_ that they were working at her house.

"Well then ducky when do you want to meet up?"

Bella shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot , "Well , uh , I could do the whole project at home and bring it in when its due."

_"_ You mean you work on it alone?"

"Erm. Well yea , that was the idea."

_"Are you out of your mind."_

"What?"

"I maybe be an ass but this is a group project , ducky."

"Fine, not at my house." Bella snapped back angrily and slams her locker shut.

*LITD*

* * *

"BELLA!"

Bella stumbled down the stairs as she reached the kitchen where Charlie was .

"What the hell took you long ?"

"I was - I was -"

A slap.

Another slap.

A kick.

A spat.

"Get up bitch."

Bella stumbles to get up and falls.

"I SAID GET UP BITCH!" Charlie roared

A punch.

And the darkness acceptess her with open arms.

*LITD*

* * *

Bella wakes up slowly from her black heaven and groans out in pain..

_"Fuck up, worthless shit , no one loves you , die , so fat , and ugly , annoying..." _the voices in her head start.

She slowly begins to crawl into her room and goes through her dressers and she finds what she is looking for .

And her emotional realse begins.

* * *

**Thoughts? My other story will be deleted soon if no one wants it !**


	3. Sadness Overwhemled

~I am the ocean I am the sea there's a world inside of me~

Chapter 2- Sadness Overwhemled

_"Worthless"_

Blood poured.

_"Stupid."_

Another Slice.

_"Ugly."_

Blood was on Bella's hands and wrists.

_"Fat."_

It was just the beginning..

*LITD*

* * *

Bella tucked on her sleeves nervouslyas she walked through the hallway, hiding the evidence of her self-hate last night.

"Ducky!" Bella immediatley tensed at her ugly nick-name.

_"Ugly," _the voice in her head began ,_" just like you."_

"So , Ducky," Edward said catching up to her, " I thought about skipping lunch and we could go to the library and start on this project?"

"Um, thats uh fine." Bella stuttered out.

"Ok, see ya!"

_What the hell , why was he nice..._

As Bella walked to the library she noticed the sign "_Heater on high , very hot."_

"Oh shit.." Bella mumbled tugging at her sleeves again.

"DUCKY !" Edward bellowed loudly catching her attention.

Bella quickly sat down across from Edward and tugged on her sleeves again.

"So , this thing were doing I thought we could just write a paper and get it over with , you know the easy way."

Bella just nodded , her thoughts were going a mile a minute.

_What if someone sees my wrists, my God its so hot in here.. I wanna take off my sweater , but I cat because I have short sleeves .. shit._

"- And I have all the stuff here so you can start ."

_Wait what?_

"Um , me ? As in myself?"

Edward turned to her looking annoyed , "Yes , ducky , you . By yourself because thinking back on it thats what you wanted , right ?"

"Oh .. yea ." Bella said as she tugged on her sleeves once more and began to fan herself.

"We ll , I got to go to lunch Ducky, don't follow me there." Edward smirked

_If you only knew how much I hated eating .._

*LITD*

* * *

Bella had decided to ditch the rest of the day and go home and begin to work on the essay that _Edward_ decided_ she_ would do.

_Ass_.

"Ok , lets get started."

**2 hours later**

_"That can't be you," the voices whispered, "fat people can't have Anorexic or Bulimia.."_

_"You're too fat to have that . Don't worry, nobody would care anyway."_

_"Die fat bitch." _

Those were the last thing her voices said before she decided to go to the bathroom..

*LITD*

* * *

_"She dreamed of Para-Para-Paradise..." _Bella hummed along to the song as she walked through the halls it was early , like before school early.

Last night had been an eerily quiet night Bella made Charlie's dinner and had headed straighted upstairs to finish her homework; her nerves were on edge.

Since nobody , or rather students were in the building she decided to continue to listen to her mp3 player.

_"In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly  
And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise ..."_

Bella for some reason began to feel giddy because this was her favorite song and began to spin and dance and by God to let go .

_she began to laugh._

Thinking the halls were empty and that there were no students she began to sing.

" When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth.. " Bella sang aloud .

Until she slamed into someone.

"Oh , shit , oh shit , I'm _so_ sorry !" Bella quickly yanked her earphones out to help the person who fell , and she saw who it was .

_Edward fucking Cullen._

"You better be, ducky. God , always fucking everything up aren't you?" Edward said huffing as he got up.

"Um yea, that's me the fuck up.." Bella mumbled and began to tug on her sleeves.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Edward rudely asked

"I um , needed a few more things for the project before I finished.." Bella replied as she nervous tugged her sleeves wishing him way.

_"Lies, your hear because you don't want a beating from Charlie.." _her mind whipsered.

Edward grinned , " Almost done alrighty Ducky? Damn!"

"Uh yup.." Bella laughed nervously tugging on her sleeves _again._

"Ducky, what do you have under those sleeves why you keep tugging them?" Edward asked as her as he went to go grab her

"No!" Bella yelled quickly pulling her arms back , " It's uh, nothing ."

"Sure, whatever Ducky." and with that Edward shoved her and left and Bella finally breathed a sigh of releafe.

*LITD*

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and it had been an insanely long day for Bella and she only had one more class to go.

_"Your too fat , don't eat. Remember you're on a diet." _the voices in her head began to talk

_"You can't afford to gain anymore weight, look at you , nobody can love you. Your not worth anyones time.."_

Bella began to walk to the library against the crowd of kids heading to eat until someone stopped her , "Are you Isabella?"

Bella turned to look for who it was and it was shockingly Alice Cullen.

"Its,uh , Bella." Bella mumbled turning away.

"Bella!" Alice called out again, "Can we like , um , I don't know , like , talk?"

Bella's eyes widened , " Do you have a fever or something ? Because I can talk you to the nurse." Bella blured out .

Bella's cheeks turned red , she had not meant to say that!

Alice laughed , " No I don't have a fever , let's go somewhere where it's less , loud?"

"Of course , to the library?"

_Why on Earth was Alice freaking Cullen talking to Bella aka Ducky Swan?_

*LITD*

* * *

**Much love you guys (: Anyway , whoever reviews, SO DO NOT BE LIKE ' I HAVE A PM FROM A WACKO. ' on this gets a Edward POV ANNND an Alice POV (: MY STORY PAIN WILL BE DELETED IF NO ONE WANTS IT YOU MUST PM ME. **


	4. Yellow Coldplay

~hakuna matata; no worries for the rest of your days.. ~

Chapter 4 - Yellow by Coldplay

"So , uh what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked Alice as they said down.

"Well , uh , Bella I kind of , like , BELLA I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND." Alice blurted out

Bella's eyes widened , _WHAT THE_ FUCK.

"Um , Alice, I'm going to take you to the nurse ok?" Bella told her worriedly

She just rolled her eyes , "Bella , " she sang out ,"I'm serious!"

Bella sat there in shock thougths being collected ,_"It's a trick no one can ever like someone like you .."_

"So , " Alice continued on , "Why don't we ditch the rest of the day and go to my house?"

"Sure" Bella said suddnely exicted , she wanted to ditch health.

*LITD*

* * *

"MOM! I'm HOME !" Alice yelled as they came home from "school"

A women in her early 30's came out and greeted them , "Hello , " the women smiled ," I'm Esme."

"Um , hi , I'm Bella." Bella said shyly

"No need to be shy!" Esme said as she stepped foward and hugged her.

"Oh ! um.." Bella was shocked she even went and hugged her.

_"She doesn't really like you," her voices sneered , "she just has to act it."_

Bella took a deep breathe trying to keep her inner demons at bay.

"Alice, dinner is almost ready is Bella going to stay?" Esme asked kindly

_No , you cant get any fatter .._

"Um . No I can't I uh have to go home soon actually." Bella spoke up quietly.

Alice turned to her with a questioning glance.

"That's a shame , well hopefully you can stay for dinner next time." Esme smiled sweetly as she left to the kitchen.

"I thought you were staying for dinner." Alice said as her mother left the room.

"I can't I have to go home though , I'm sorry." Bella said to her.

_Yeah your sorry for lots of things ; for being fat , for being annoying , for just existing._

"I can take you home , because your truck is at school."

"Nah , it's fine Alice I can walk home."

_You need the excrise anyway.._

"Are you sure?" Alice said looking unconvined

"Oh yeah , it's fine." Bella said smilling.

"Who is this?" A voice Bella hated asked.

*LITD*

* * *

"So ,Bella" Edward began as he started driving to her house .

"So , Edward ," Bella mocked slightly pissed off that he was driving her.

"You ditched health, why."

Bella turned an glared at him and said ,"Sometimes you feel so trapped Edward you just have to get out. If you even know that feeling."

Edward grinned and said , " I don't let myself get down in that shit Ducky."

"Be glad you don't .." Bella mumbled

"Anyway, we've got to meet up for this project so .."

"Wait , I'm pretty much done."

"So , I want to go over it to see if you fucked it up."

_Fucked it up.. Like you always do._

"Ducky we're here!" Edward boomed as he parked the car.

"Uh , ok .. Thanks , Edward bye." Bella rushed out

Charlie angrily opened the door, not even waiting for Edward to leave the driveway before he began to manhandle her and yell.

"Where the HELL-"

**slap**

"-have you been?"

**punch**

Edward wacthed in awe as her father dragged her in the house.

_"What the hell have I just seen?"_

*LITD*

* * *

Edward nervously walked around the school parking lot as he waited for Bella , he needed to talk to her.

He heard her loud truck pull in the parking lot and he saw it park on the other side of the parking alot..

_I wonder why she parks so far way.._ Edward wondered

Edward jogged over to her truck as she opened the door.

"Bella , what was-" Edward began

"I don't want to talk about it." Bella said immediatly

"But.. " Edward stuttered , "He hit you."

"So," Bella snapped , " Why do you care."

That was a good question , _why_ did Edward care?

Bella yanked the door closed and Edward saw something he thought he'd never see ..

Cuts on her wrists.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late I've been busy with softball and training and school -_- but anyway hopeful I can get a schedule so I can update !**

**much Love !**


End file.
